


Pick your head up, Pink, your flower is falling

by Trashcan_mar



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Felt chaotic and wrote this, No Smut, White is French and Black is British for some reason, no beta we die like men, short chapters for this, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar
Summary: Ever been gay in space as aliens try to kill you. Ever been a gay alien and end with a human gf?
Relationships: Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), imposter/crewmate - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Pick your head up, Pink, your flower is falling

Lime guided pink through the oh so lonely halls. Pink bounced up and down in joy. Lime paid no real attention to her. Though she didn’t want her to dwale alone while there was an imposter among them. The whole dysphoria of the situation made her stomach churn. Pink didn’t say anything as she stared at the brooding lime astronaut. The two entered security. Lime swang around to pink, she jumped at the sudden action. After so long in silent Lime finally spoke,

“Watch the door, Pink, I won’t take too long.” Pink nodded at the demand as she turned to the door. Lima waltzed over to the large screens and scanned all the movements on it. Pink saw Red enter the hall as Yellow faintly followed behind. Soon the feeling of opia set on her. They passed her, he made an angry glare at her and Yellow simply waved at her. Lime got off of cams and approached pink. She was jittery, Lime felt bad but also relieved that she was finally taking this more seriously. 

“Let’s catch up with Red and Yellow,” Lime said, Pink was hesitant to go on back, but Pink eventually left with Lime. She was all ready to electrical before Pink panicked, 

“Lime! I think I might uh.. have a task in um… medbay!” Lime raised an eyebrow but due to the helmet, no one could see. 

“Should’ve told me, be glad I have tasks in medbay.” She sounded disgruntled, though Pink breathed a sigh of relief. She had a good feeling Red and yellow were in there. The two traveled together as they arrived in medbay. 

“Au revoir, Noir.” They heard the french as white left medbay. Lime saw Black getting a scan. Pink tugged on Lime’s arm, 

“C’mon,” Lime bluntly said, Pink followed. Black looked over them, 

“Ello, Lime, Pink,” he greeted them, they greeted him back. Lime scanned followed by waiting for the sample. Though she didn’t notice when Pink didn’t do anything. She sat on the medical bed. She ripped off her helmet and her messy curls fell to her shoulder. Lime looked over and freaked. 

“Pink!” She instantly shot up, something was the matter.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice rang innocently, Lime marched over to her. 

“It’s not nap time, did you do your tasks already?” 

“Oh… actually-”

“Don’t worry, she did, Lime.” Black chimed in. Pink couldn’t shake off that he was hiding a smirk under that helmet of his. Lime looked down at Pink, her big, bright brown eyes stared at her. 

“I’m finished as well, get your helmet on, we’re going to electrical.” Pink’s eyes dimmed, she put her helmet back on and tucked her hair in. This time around it felt slower. Pink would often stop or get distracted. Lime often thought about just leaving her behind. Maybe she’d be better off with another group. Lime could finish on her own but the fear of getting voted off wrongly made her skin crawl. It wasn’t even a peaceful death. To be left in space, alone and drifting among the stars. The majority of stars in the galaxy are already dead. It’s like being buried alive, left to wait until the air runs out. 

Lime snapped out of her morbid thoughts as Pink tugged on her arm. 

“Lime, I’m scared,” Pink admitted as if Lime couldn’t tell. Lime scoffed, 

“Don’t worry, as long as everyone does what they need to do, we’ll be safe.” Lime comforted Pink, though Lime had little faith. Three imposters. What if Pink was the imposter? Nah, she’s too much of a scaredy-cat. Or it was just an act. Though if she wanted to act by now she could’ve just done it by now.

They entered the electrical. Pink tried to lighten up the mood but that wouldn’t stop Lime from turning the corner. With a swift push of a button and the alarms were set off. 

A body was reported.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos rains on this day.


End file.
